


#2

by Niellune



Series: The Hobbit [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune
Relationships: Kíli/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: The Hobbit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647559
Kudos: 5





	#2

\- Ты продолжаешь это делать? - голос Фили раздаётся где-то слева, и Кили дёргается, оставив неглубокий порез на щеке. Гном шипит, наскоро вытирает пальцем выступившую кровь и, бросив взгляд на брата, возвращается к прерванному занятию.

  
Фили садится рядом. В его зубах травинка, а во взгляде смешинки. С бритвой он ловит Кили не в первый раз, и, если раньше это вызывало недоумение, то сейчас лишь скорбный громкий вздох.

  
\- Дал же Ауле брата, - смеётся он, упав спиной на высокую мягкую траву, - и дядю, - добавляет тише, но Кили всё равно напрягается, а на чистой от мыла щеке расползается лёгкий румянец.

  
Фили тешится, наблюдая за братом, и никак не комментирует его занятие. Серьёзность, с которой Кили бреется, его забавляет, потому что мальчишка, и пусть не намного младше, но всё равно мальчишка, хоть и очень хочет казаться взрослым. Фили помнит, как застал брата впервые, и как тот, запинаясь, рассказывал, что девчонке из соседнего дома не нравится, что он колется. Но, когда эта девчонка перестала маячить на горизонте, а Кили продолжал бриться, Фили догадался, что тут не всё чисто. А после и вовсе стал невольным свидетелем и больше не подтрунивал над совсем не гномьими поступками брата. Всё равно принять и любить его таким, какой он есть намного проще, чем что-то вбить в дуринскую голову.

  
\- Я же просил не отходить далеко, - Торин появляется из-за деревьев, собранный и сосредоточенный. Взглядом вмиг охватывает ручей, тот берег и двух слишком беспечных гномов. Ему даже не приходится говорить что-то ещё – Фили вмиг поднимается на ноги, короткие косички на бороде смешно подскакивают вместе с ним.

  
\- Прости, дядя, - молодой гном тушуется, кидает мимолётный взгляд на младшего брата, и не может удержаться, чтобы не возвести глаза к небу. Тот неуклюже, словно опаздывает ещё с позавчера, складывает в походную сумку бритвенные принадлежности, наскоро умывается проточной водой и мокрый почти по пояс спешит оказаться рядом с братом. Когда Фили видит, как теплеет взгляд дяди, он только понимающе улыбается, и незаметно отходит за деревья, в сторону лагеря, где его – их – наверняка заждались.

  
\- Прости, дядя, - повторяет за старшим братом Кили, - я думал, у меня есть немного времени, заметил ручей ещё вчера, вот и…

  
Торин осматривает племянника, скептически подняв бровь, сдерживая желание прокомментировать его беспечность и неаккуратность – не слишком жарко, чтобы бегать в промокшей одежде, но молчит. Только касается большим пальцем щеки, где алеют несколько царапин. Кили опускает взгляд, но не смущается, а Торин знает, какой блеск скрывают сейчас тёмные глаза.

  
\- Не думал, что ты будешь бриться в походе, - замечает Дубощит.

  
Они стоят близко, но не достаточно, чтобы Кили стало тепло. Торин выше, шире в плечах, а берег достаточно крутой, и Кили ощущает себя ещё меньше, чем обычно. Замечание настораживает его, заставляя сердце ускоренно биться в груди.

  
\- Я… мне не… привычно ходить с длинной бородой, - Кили прикусывает губу с внутренней стороны, потому что дядя всё ещё гладит его щёку, слишком невесомо касаясь огрубевшей подушечкой, и от этого колени дрожат и песок уходит из-под ног.

  
\- Непривычно? – Торин улыбается, и Кили всё-таки решается посмотреть на него. И чуть ли не стонет от разочарования, когда дядя убирает пальцы с его щеки, проводит ими по волосам, отбрасывая мокрую чёлку назад, и отходит от племянника. – Пойдём, нас ждёт долгая дорога через перевал, к вечеру так выбьёмся из сил, что уснём, где сядем. Поэтому старайся… беречь силы.

  
Кили смотрит в спину уходящего Торина и улыбается.


End file.
